In orthopedic surgeries, a nail is a fixation device designed to stabilize a fractured bone. For example, a nail may be introduced to the medullary canal of a fractured femur to stabilize the femur. Nails may be used to stabilize a variety of fractures (e.g., simple two-part fractures as well as multiple-part fractures) in a wide range of people. As such, nails are manufactured with various lengths, diameters, radii of curvature, fixation points, and so on.